Bill And Ben's Secret
Bill and Ben's Secret is the fifth episode of Series 5. Synopsis At the quarry, Bill and Ben needs to trick on Thomas pulling slate. They meet a new engine named Abel. Plot The episode starts with the sun gently rising over the horizon, waking the engines up. It was the Steam Team and the cheeky twins. James said he was going to do the mail run again like last time, Thomas said he will biffing and bringing trucks at the China Clay Quarry and bring them to Brendam Docks. Henry said he was taking the Flying Kipper for a week, Gordon will be pulling the express, Toby has his passanger route, and Bill & Ben has to help Mavis and Stepney (who is visiting for the next two weeks while the Bluebell Railway's being mended) at the quarry. Once the engines' fires were lit up and made steam, they puffed off to do their usaul jobs for the day. Bill & Ben didn't want to work with Thomas, Mavis nor Stepney, so they decided to play a trick. When they got there a few minutes later, they both saw a dusty red steam engine who had the number 98 painted yellow on her sides. She was grumbling about trucks, and then, she boasted that her paint is always clean, and doesn't allow it to get dirty The fat controller found out about this and said: "If Abel doesn't get working with dirty coal trucks, she will be banished until she is wanted." Meanwhile, Thomas arrived to collect his slate trucks, and he was surprised. Bill suggested they were with the new engine. Thomas asked what the engine's name was. Ben thought it was Clarie, but Bill retored it was Samuel, but Thomas said her name was Abel. Ben asked if that was a boy's name, but Thomas says that it was a boy's name, but the engine is actucally a girl. He didn't take Bill's advise, he just snapped: "Where are my slate trucks?? I need them to take to Brendam Docks." Bill & Ben looked at the each from side to side until they heard a loud hissing sound. It was the new engine. The fat controller arrived in his car, and stopped the noise as once. He said to Abel: "Abel, you didn't biff trucks like I asked. Engines on my railway do as they are told! You will now stay in your sheds until you are wanted." Abel's face went bright red and puffed sulkily away to the Vicarstown sheds. Then, he turned to Bill & Ben and said sternly: "Bill & Ben, you have caused confusion and delay. After you tell Thomas were the trucks are, you will put this mess right, and I will send to your sheds." The twins' faces were as red as James' paint and started to put everything right. Thomas was right on time. Bill & Ben have learned their lesson, but I do think Abel will be useful if she tried to help out. Characters *Thomas *James *Gordon *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby *Toby *Percy (cameo) *Bill and Ben *Hiro (cameo) *Abel (debut) *Mavis (mentioned) *Stepney (mentioned) *Edward (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt Category:Vhs